1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe hangers, and more particularly to a radial pipe mount having noise isolation characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In submarines isolation of the noise critical piping systems currently uses a "V" design with two machinery mounts, associated hardward and massive support structures. The result is that space onboard is at a premium as these structures use up nearly all available space in frame bays and even encroach on headroom space in many areas. Thus, a simpler, more compact pipe hanger is desired with low frequency isolation capability and shock damage resistance equal to or better than current hangers.